Future Diary's School Festival Special
by XxRosesxBloomingxX
Summary: Okay so this is my first attempt at a Akise x Yuki story, so please no flames! This is the story of Yuki and Friends having their school festival. It's gonna be pretty sweet. I think you should read it, bro. Totally. Please enjoy. Rated T because I don't want to write an M rated story, bro. But it will be a T rated story because there will be profanity. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I ****_know _****this sounds like it's cheesy, but, trust me, you'll probably like it. Enjoy! Oh, and I ****_don't _****own Future Diary or ****_any_**** of it's characters! Also, Yuno doesn't exist in this. Sorry. :P**

"Akise-kun!" cried Yuki, frantically running to catch up with his friend on the sidewalk. "Ah, Yukiteru-kun! Want to walk to school with me?" asked Akise once the brunette had caught up. He beamed. "Sure!" Akise just smiled politely back and the two boys began walking once more. "So..." began Akise. "Are you excited to vote today?" Yuki looked into Akise's eyes with an innocent look. "Vote? On what?" "The theme for our classroom, of course! The school festival's coming up soon." "Ah, right." replied Yuki, somewhat embarrassed. The class had just discussed this yesterday, but Yuki couldn't help it. Akise was just so distracting! Yuki wouldn't remember something like that when walking with such a dazzling person! _Wait... What am I thinking?_ thought Yuki,_ Akise-kun is handsome, but I'm a _boy. _I'm supposed to think girls are dazzling! ...Right?_

When the two boys arrived at school, they immediately rushed to their seats before the bell rang. "Just in time," whispered Akise with a wink. Yuki blushed slightly and looked down at his desk. "Yep." Yuki whispered back, gaining a smirk from Akise. "Alright, class," said their teacher authoritatively. "We need to decide between the final two themes: Cafe or Haunted Classroom. Class president, if you would please?" He gestured toward the class's president. "Yessir!" she said. She rose and faced the class. "Alright, everyone. Please raise your hand if you would like to host a cafe." Almost the entire class immediately raised their hands in excitement. "Excellent!" she cried, clapping her hands together. "Now we need a theme for this Cafe. Any suggestions?" Mao raised her hand. "How about a historical Cafe? Everyone could dress in costumes for different eras." The class seemed to mumble in agreement. "Okay," said the class president, writing "Historical Eras" under Cafe on the board. "Any more suggestions?" A girl raised her hand. "What about a 'Gender-bent Cafe'? All the boys dress in maid costumes and the girls dress in butler costumes." Everyone got a bit louder with excitement. The class president smiled and wrote "Gender-bent" under "Historical Eras." "Alright, please raise your hand if you would like to do the 'Gender-bent Cafe'," said the Class president. Again, almost everyone raised their hands. Yuki could feel the color drain for his face. Him? Running around, serving people in a _maid costume_? He looked at Akise, who seemed to somehow accept the whole 'gender-bent' thing. Well, if Akise could do it, so could he! Akise turned to face Yuki and instantly notice the semi-nervous look on his face. "Don't worry," assured Akise, "it can't be _so_ bad!" Yuki grinned. "Yeah!" he agreed, excitedly. _So fricking cute! _thought Akise, turning back in his seat, blushing lightly.

After class, Yuki sat with Hinata, Akise, Mao, and Kousaka for lunch. "Can't believe this! I am _not_ serving _anybody _in a _dress!" _whaled Kousaka."Well, you most likely couldn't pull it off ," said Hinata. "But think about Amano. He has a cute face and a slender body. He'll look so cute in a maid outfit!" Akise looked up from his food a bit shocked to hear Hinata call Yuki cute, only to see the poor boy's horrified, then disappointed face. "Ah, not that you don't look cute everyday, Amano! You do! I-it's just that you would look cuter dressed as a maid is all!" Yuki then looked all the more devastated. Akise patted a confused Hinata on the shoulder. "You may just want to stop," he said. "Ah," Hinata began. She stopped herself,realizing the issue. "Yeah. That's probably best." she said. "...I'm not cute..." said Yuki. Hinata put her hand on his shoulder kindly. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, Amano." Yuki gave a perkier half-smile. Akise smiled. _Ah, sooo cute. 3 _He thought, taking a sip of his canned tea.

**Sooooooo... what did you think? Cute? Terrible? A must read? Leave me a comment and let me know! P.S. this probably going to be the shortest chapter because I have something big ready for the actual festival! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2. ENJOY!**

After the last bell of the day rang, everyone stood, bowed, and exited the classroom a bit louder than usual. The excitement was actually a little over-bearing. Yuki left the classroom with Akise, Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka. "Hey!" said Hinata, throwing her arms over Yuki and Akise's shoulders. "Let's stop by the mall on our way home!" "Why?" asked everyone in unison. Hinata wasn't really the _shopping _type. "So you three can get your maid costumes and me and Mao can get our butler costumes." she said with a bit of a snicker. "No. Way. If you guys are _lucky _I may wear a white dress shirt with some black pants and an apron. But that's it!" snapped Kousaka. "Why not volunteer for one of the cooking positions? You would just have to wear some dressier clothes, but no dress." inquired Yuki. Kousaka's eye's widen. "Yukiteru! You're a genius! Oh,man. Thanks dude!" he cried, squeezing poor Yuki. "I-it was just a suggestion." stammered Yuki. Akise shot a frightening glare at Kousaka, without Yuki noticing. Jealousy was building up inside him. Kousaka looked a bit shock and released the innocent brunette instantly. Hinata and Mao chuckled nervously. "Hmm?" hummed Yuki looking directly at them with an innocent stare. "What's wrong?" _How innocent. How adorable! _thought Akise, giving Yuki a sweet smile. "Nothing. Except for the fact that we're all just standing around in the middle of the hallway when we could be on our way to the mall for costumes." Yuki gave a somewhat sad face. "Oh, yeah. That." Everyone laughed lightly and continued toward the direction of the mall.

When they arrived they began discussing which stores they should look in for the right costumes. "How about that little cosplay store near the food court?" suggested Hinata, pointing in it's direction. "Nah," said Akise, waving his hand to dismiss the idea. "They only sell _real _cosplay of _real_ characters. We don't need any anime based costumes. Just general ones." Everyone hummed in agreement. Mao grinned. "What about this store?" She pointed to a store to the right of them. Akise's eyes widen. "Um... Mao-chan..? That is _not _a store we need to go in." Yuki turned to look at it. He face burnt red. "A-Akise-kun is right. L-let's just keep l-looking." "Eeeeh? But, it has maid costumes that would suit Amano-kun perfectly!" said Mao excitedly. Yuki looked at Mao and his face got even redder. "M-Mao-chan! Please don't say such weird things!" Hinata burst into the conversation. She put her hand on Mao's shoulder. "Sorry, Mao. But they're right. Let's not put poor Amano in lingerie. We don't want him getting kidnapped by some dirty old man now do we?" 'Uh-uh," said Mao, "Good," Hinata looked at Akise and noticed his shocked and worried face. _That's right._ he thought. _Yukiteru-kun is cute. Just imagining him in a maid costume at school worries me enough. I didn't consider people coming in and taking an 'interest' in him! I'll just have to find a way to guard him at the festival! But how? ...Wait!_ "Kousaka!" Akise loudly called Kousaka's attention back to them. "Hmm?" "I'll be joining you as a cook for the festival!" Akise stated boldly. "Sure, whatever, man. Do what you want." Kousaka had apparently abandoned the group during their conversation and bought him some nachos. Akise smiled. "You know, if we don't learn to talk and walk at the same time, we'll never get any done." joked Hinata.

"Ah, right." said Yuki. "So, which store are we going to?" Everyone thought for a moment. "You know, if you're still looking for maid and butler costumes, I know a new small store in this mall that sells good looking, sturdy costumes cheap." said Kousaka, popping another nacho into his mouth. Everyone turned around to look at him. "Why didn't you say that earlier? That would've saved us some time!" Hinata spoke in an angrier tone. "Well I just now remembered it! Yeesh!" Akise glanced at Kousaka with a smirk. "I didn't know you liked things like that." Kousaka blushed a bit. "It's not like that! My cousin's friend just works their and she's always begging for me to bring people by. One of her friends owns it and roped her into working there." "Does she not like working there?" asked Yuki. "Oh, trust me, she does. It's just that if they don't get more people to shop there, then the store will never take off. It's a business that just started." "So, where is it?" "The store is over there." Kousaka pointed to a small shop between to bigger stores. The outside was painted a bright sky blue with colorful balloons all around. "How fun," commented Hinata. "Yeah!" cheered Yuki. "Let's go in!"

"Welcome!" greeted a pretty, young, unknown woman from behind the counter. The inside was a beautiful turquoise/ aquamarine color. Though it was a little smaller than they had anticipated. There were four shelves on each side of the room with headbands, shoes, jewelry, and other small accessories placed neatly in rows on them. The walls had clothing racks on them, similar to the ones you would find in a closet. The racks were full of clothes. On the left side of the room there were butler costumes and accessories, while on the right side was the maid costumes and accessories. In the back there were four stalls for trying on clothes. Almost immediately, something caught Mao's eye. "OOO! OOO! I found a dress already! Amano-kun try it on! NOW!" "Eh? B-but, it's too... short." Yuki looked down blushing. The dress was the same blue as his eyes, though it was incredibly frilly and lacy, complete with a corset. Yuki could tell that if he tried it on it wouldn't even be thigh-high. "Awww. Then how about this one?" asked Hinata, pulling a longer maid's dress from the rack. Yuki's face turned completely red when he saw it. This dress would probably be about knee length, but it's neck line would stretch down to in between his pecs. Plus, it was just as lacy and frilly as the first one! "No!" shouted Akise firmly. He couldn't bear the thought of his beloved Yuki waiting tables in such a revealing dress! They all faced Akise shocked for a moment before Yuki broke the awkward silence. "...I like that shade of violet...though I would prefer a little less... skin." Hinata laughed nervously. "Ahahaha. R-right! Sorry, Amano!" Akise glanced at the clothing rack next to him when he noticed a beautiful purple dress poking out it's short sleeve, trimmed in a thin layer of lace. He pulled it out as Yuki was politely rejecting a red mini dress with very little lace on it. Akise looked over the dress. It would be knee-length on Yuki. With less lace than the first two costumes Hinata had found. The sleeves weren't very puffy, and the corset was just a shade darker than the dress itself! The neckline was somewhere towards the middle of the chest area, but it had a white, collared dress shirt sewn in to fill the gap. topped off with fake buttons on the top and a sapphire blue string tie. "Hey, guys!" he called. "How about this?"

Akise walked toward them, holding the dress out in front of him. "WOOOOW!" The group gaped in unison. "I-it's so cute! It's perfect for Amano! " cried Mao cheerfully. "It's great, Akise-kun! Thanks so much!" rejoiced Yuki. "Well I 'm glad you like it." "Alright! Now me and Mao need our butler costumes and we can leave!" said Hinata. The girls both skimmed over the racks on the other side of the room while Yuki paid for his costume. The girls decided on matching butler costumes. The outfit consisted of a white collared shirt, a charcoal black tie, and a pair of jet black pants. "Great! Now we have costumes!" said Yuki,smiling, as they walked out of the store. "Have a nice day!" said the clerk as they left. "This is going to be awesome!"

**See? NOW it's longer! XD Sorry it wasn't very "fluffy" in this chapter. I'm saving the best stuff for the festival! Please look forward to it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!~**

"Alright, everyone!" called the class president, gaining the class's attention. "Now I know that the festival is growing closer and closer every day, but that doesn't mean we are completely prepared yet. We already have four people who have volunteer as chefs, but we still need two more to volunteer as decorators, then three more to volunteer to set up the tables and chairs, Any volunteers?" Yuki's hand shot up. "I'll help!" Everyone looked directly at him. "...S-sorry, Amano-kun," began the class president softly. "But... well... no one wants you to hurt yourself before the actual festival. Sorry, but we all know you're a bit... clumsy and we think you're going to attract _alot _of costumers. If you're hurt, you can't help. No hard feelings, right?" Yuki's face turned red."I-I _can_ help..." he mumbled. The president looked devastated. "Aw, come on! Cheer up! Okay, okay! You can... um... bring in the decorations! Yeah! That sound good?" She said a bit desperate. Yuki's face lit up brightly. "Yes! I'll do it!" "Great! Anymore volunteers?" A few people slowly raised their hands. The class president wrote their names on the board either under Decorator or Set up crew_. _"Alright. Does anyone have any questions or comments before the bell rings? No? Then... Bye! Be safe on your way home, everyone!" Then, suddenly, as if on cue, the last bell of the day rang out, signalling for everyone to leave unless they had volunteered for something afterclass.

"Can I help you, Yukiteru-kun? There are too many boxes for just you to carry." Akise said, getting up from his desk. Yuki stood. "It's fine. The boxes aren't heavy or anything. I'll be done in no time." Akise looked worriedly at Yuki. He knew there were probably around 20-30 boxes. That would take too long for his poor,adorable Yuki to carry! Wait! He had an idea. He smirked at Yuki. "Well, then, how about a little _game_ of sorts?" Yuki looked up at Akise with big, pure blue eyes. "A game?" he asked, walking toward the door with Akise following. "Yep. We'll be racing. There will be about 20 boxes in that supply room full of decorations for us. The decorators will be back to begin their job in about 15 minutes. First one to bring all 10 of his boxes back here wins. Loser treats winner to ice cream afterwards. Sound good to you?" Yuki paused and thought for a moment. Then made a upset face. "I don't think that's very fair." Akise looked confused. "Why?" he asked. Yuki looked up at him. "Well,_ I_ volunteered for this and _you_ didn't, so it's not fair to you," he concluded. Akise chuckled. "That's it? Yukiteru-kun, it's not that big of a deal. I suggested it, so in indulge me in it, okay?" Yuki stood, now in the middle of the hallway, looking conflicted. "Well..." began Yuki. Akise looked excited. Yuki sighed. "I suppose it's okay.." he said, giving the cutest smile. Akise's heart skipped two beats."Then, let's begin! Ready, Set... GO!"

And they were off! Both boys rushed down the hall, carefully avoiding other students. Akise burst through the door and immediately spotted the decoration boxes. He grabbed one just as Yuki entered. Akise left quickly, followed by Yuki, hot on his trail. This repeated itself over and over again until Akise brought his last box into the class room. Yuki dashed into the room with his last box, only to find Akise standing beside his completed pile of boxes. Yuki sighed and walked in to put his box down. He then sat down in a nearby open desk and Akise realized he was panting. It was actually a bit of a turn on for him. _Wait! I shouldn't think that way about him! Yukiteru-kun is too sweet for such a thing!_ Yuki stood, he had finally caught his breath. "So, ready to go?" he asked. Akise was brought back to reality. "Hmm? Go where?" "Remember? I'm treating you to ice cream!" Yuki grinned sweetly with a bit of blush on his face. "Nah. You don't have to. Let's just go home." Akise replied, hoping Yuki wouldn't see him blushing lightly. _Damn it, Yukiteru-kun! Stop being so damn cute!_ Akise began walking toward the door.The brunette looked at Akise disappointed. "B-but..." Yuki stammered, grabbed his sleeve. Akise turned around to see Yuki blushing madly, looking down. "I want t-to!" Yuki looked Akise right in the eyes. Akise almost had a nose bleed from Yuki's cuteness. "But..." Akise said gently. Yuki had a determined face on that the boy detective just couldn't resist. Akise sighed. "If you'll be satisfied with it, then, I suppose so." Yuki beamed. "Yay!" he cheered. "Let's go!"

Yuki lead Akise to the ice cream parlor two blocks from his house. "This place has amazing old-fashioned ice cream!" Yuki said, walking through the entrance. "Welcome, Yuki-kun!" said a woman cleaning the front counter. "Hi, Auntie!" greeted Yuki affectionately. _Yukiteru-kun must come here a lot. _Akise thought. The woman took notice to Akise. "My, my, Yuki-kun. So you've finally found you a lover! Congratulations! Oh my! And he's a handsome one, too!" She said fondly. Yuki and Akise's face both turned bright red. "A-Auntie! I-i-it's not like that! Akise-kun's my f-f-f-friend! Please, d-don't say such embarrassing things!" claimed Yuki flustered. "Oh? Well, that's a bit disappointing! You two look so cute together! Hurry up and find you someone who will make you happy, regardless of gender. I'm 46, Yuki-kun. And I refuse to die without seeing you walk through that door with a lover! Hear me?" she finished with a wink, pushing up her glasses. "Auntie, you're a little young to be talking about dying already," said Yuki. "Well, whatever!" she said, tucking a short lock of hair behind her ear. "So, what'll it be?" Yuki looked at Akise, who seemed to be in a daze from earlier. "Um...Akise-kun?" said Yuki, waving his hand in front of Akise's face. Akise jumped a bit. "Hmm? What? Oh, my apologies. What did you ask me?" "What would you like?" asked Yuki, looking up at Akise with an adorable look. "Hmm..." hummed Akise looking at the menu board behind the woman. "How about vanilla?" Yuki grinned. "Okay! And I want a chocolate please!" "Coming right up, Honey!' said the woman. "Akise-kun," said Yuki, tapping his shoulder. Akise looked down at Yuki. "Hmm?" "Could you please find us a table while I wait on the ice creams?" "Sure, Yukiteru-kun. Anything you say." And with that he walked away from the counter and sat at a table near the entrance. "Here you go, Yuki-kun." she said, putting ice creams in a cone holder. Yuki opened his wallet and pulled out two thousand yen and handed to the woman. "Thank you," she said. She gave him the ice creams and Yuki walked towards the table Akise was sitting at.

"I'm back," said Yuki, handing Akise his ice cream cone. Yuki took his own out of the cone holder and sat down across from the boy. "Thanks." said Akise, taking a bite out of his ice cream. His eyes lit up. "It's delicious!" Yuki smiled. "Yep. I come here a lot." Yuki licked his ice cream. Repetitively. In front of Akise._ Yukiteru-kun! Stop! Before I do something I regret!_ Akise didn't realize it, but he had stopped eating and was just staring creepily at poor Yuki. Yuki stopped. "Akise-kun? Your ice cream is melting.." Akise snapped back into reality and looked at his ice cream. He smirked and touched his cold ice cream to the tip of Yuki's nose, then ran it down one of his cheeks. Akise smiled. "I know." he said. Yuki looked shocked and blushed. Akise looked at Yuki and realized what his ice cream looked like smeared on poor Yuki's blushing face. Akise flustered._ Don't think dirty thoughts, don't think dirty thoughts, don't think dirty thoughts, don't think dirty-_ Yuki gave an embarrassed smile. "A-Akise-kun. I bet I look funny, covered in this white sticky stuff, huh?" Yuki let out a cute little laugh. _Damn it, Dirty thoughts! Go away, damn you!_ Akise smiled and grabbed a napkin. "Haha, no." he said, leaning over the table to wipe Yuki's face. "But, I'm sorry for doing that. I don't know why I did it. But no matter what excuse I have it does not make what I did okay," said Akise, wiping off the cream on Yuki's nose. "Understand?" said Akise, towering over Yuki. "Um... okay, but...um... y-you're still leaning over the table, Akise-kun," stammered Yuki. Akise blushed lightly and stood. He cleared his throat. "Um..yes! well then! Let's go!" Yuki blinked, but stood and followed Akise out the door away. Akise blushed. _I'm such a pervert. I actually wanted to lick it off Yukiteru-kun's cute little face. *sigh* Oh well. Maybe someday I'll be licking _something else_ off his darling face!_

**Well the longest chapter yet has been written, but this will probably not be the longest. Please comment and tell me what you think! Oh and special thanks to the awesome people who always leave me a comment! I appreciate feedback of any kind! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Please ENJOY!~**

The halls were filled with loud chatter and students running back and forth between rooms to finish setting up for the school festival. People were bashing into each other, not stopping even for a moment. _There are way too many people out here!_ thought Yuki snaking his way through the crowd. _Where's the classroom Akise-kun and the others promised to meet me in!? I've got to get my costume ready!_ Yuki blushed. He was going to wear a maid's uniform. Picked out by Akise. In FRONT of Akise. _This is going to be humiliating._ Just then, a taller person bumped into Yuki. "Ah, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" said Yuki. He looked up to see a very familiar set of crimson eyes fixed on him. "Akise-kun!" "Yukiteru-kun! I've found you! Come on, let's go! Hinata-chan and the others are waiting on us!" Akise finished his thought by grabbing Yuki's hand and leading him down the hall and into a room.

"Found him!" claimed Akise, holding up his hand that had it's fingers intertwined with Yuki's. "Sure has gotten _gay_ in here all of a sudden," Kousaka loudly stated, earning a smack for Hinata. "Shut up!" she yelled at him. Akise and Yuki glanced at their intertwined fingers and quickly released their hands. "Where were you, Amano?" asked Hinata, walking toward Yuki. Yuki suddenly noticed that she and Mao were already dressed in their costumes. "I found him wandering around with an adorable look on his face," stated Akise slyly. "A-Akise-kun!" shouted Yuki, embarrassed. "If you don't like being called adorable, then don't look or act that way." Akise replied smoothly. "Ah, H-Hinata-chan?" sputtered Yuki sweetly. "Hmm? What's up?" said Hinata, turning her full attention to Yuki. "It's just t-that, you and Mao-chan look v-very nice in your c-costumes." he said looking down, flustered. Hinata's eyes widen. She blushed a bit and grinned from ear to ear. "AWWW! AREN'T YOU JUST THE SWEETEST, MOST CUTEST THING EVER!?" She shouted, squeezing Yuki to death. After a few seconds, Yuki went limp in Hinata's arms. "...Whoops." she mumbled. Akise gave her a shocked look and scooped Yuki up bridal-style out of Hinata's arms. "Hinata!" cried Mao. "What did I tell you about squeezing boys!?" "That it is very bad." stated Hinata, as if Mao had really gone over this with her several times already.

Akise sat Yuki up on a bench. "Yukiteru-kun?~ Please wake up.~ " said Akise softly, while gently patting Yuki's face. "It's no use. Just let him rest. He'll wake up in a few minutes." stated Hinata, adjusting her tie in a mirror. Akise stared at her confused. "Does... this happen a lot to you?" "Only at family get-togethers with people I only see a few times a year. I just get too excited sometimes," she confessed. "Ah, I see." Akise looked back at the sleeping Yuki. _He looks so sweet and innocent. So tempting and... really seductive, to be honest._ Akise thought. _...Just one kiss wouldn't hurt. It's not like he would remember anyway. Plus, the others aren't watching... Yukiteru-kun, I'm sorry, but it's your own fault for leaving yourself so defenseless..._ Akise leaned over Yuki's sleeping face,attempting to close the gap for a forbidden kiss... Suddenly, Yuki's eyes fluttered open right before Akise's lips met Yuki's. "Eh? A-Akise-kun?" said Yuki, giving the boy a strange look. Akise jumped back a bit, blushing madly. "Nothing! Just... um... checking your temperature!" "Wha-?" said Yuki, stretching his arms up. "Well whatever!" Yuki dismissed. "Ah, Amano-kun!" said Mao, facing their general direction. "Hey, glad your up!" said Hinata. "Sorry if I worried you guys..." said Yuki blushing. "Awww, well that's okay, because you're cute!" said Mao. Yuki gave a small, semi-uncomfortable laugh.

"Oh, hey!" said Hinata. "You have to change now! The festival will be starting soon!" Hinata grabbed a dress bag with Yuki's name written on it off a clothing rack and thrust it into his hands. "Now strip!" Yuki looked shocked and flustered. "Um.. can't I j-just change in the restroom..?" he asked. Hinata huffed. "Fine. If you want to do it the boring way. Now move, boy, move!" Yuki rushed out the door calling, "I'll be back in just a moment!" "Hurry!" called Hinata, smiling.

Yuki came back a few minutes later, wearing the dress and carrying his clothes and the dress bag. Everyone nearly had an epic nosebleed. "Woah, Yuki, are you sure you're a biological boy?" asked Hinata playfully. Yuki blushed heavily. "I'm pretty sure I'm a boy..." he mumble, a bit ashamed that he looked that effeminate. "Hmm? Are you sure? Want me to check?~" every syllable Akise spoke was laced with flirtation. Yuki looked shocked and his blushed grew to an even darker color. "I-I'm pretty sure, A-Akise-kun!" Akise chuckled lightly. It wasn't his fault Yuki was so cute! He was being way too irresistible! Hinata looked over Yuki. "Where are the accessories? The headband, cuff-lets? Come on, Yuki! You have to wear them! Oh, and the fish net stockings! Can't forget the fish net stockings..." Yuki sighed, but pulled the headband and cuff-lets out of the dress bag and put them on properly. "And the fish net stockings!" chimed Mao. Yuki grimaced, but once again obeyed by sitting on the bench, taking off this indoor shoes, and sliding the fish net stockings slowly over his slender legs one by one, before slipping into his shoes once more. "Perfect!" said Hinata, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Now, everyone ready?" asked Hinata, facing the group. "Yes ma'am! " they responded loudly. "Good, now let's go make some pervert's or fangirl's day!" "Yeah!" they cheered. _This is definitely going to be humiliating.__  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!** **Enjoy!**

When the group walked in, they were completely surprised. The room was finally completely decorated. The door way, chairs, tables, and window sills were all covered in brightly colored flowers, hearts, and glitter. Everyone who was already in there immediately looked up to see Yuki. The entire class blushed heavily. "Amano-kuuun!~ You're so fricking cute!" cried nearly everyone. Yuki stared at his classmates shocked for a moment, then looked back at his friends. His friends smiled, and Hinata and Kousaka gave him thumbs up. Yuki looked back at the class and felt his blush deepen, but he stilled smile the kindest smile he could. "T-thank you.." he said, lowering his head a bit. All the girls fangirl squealed. Yuki mentally face-palmed himself. _Never again... _he thought. The class president moved to the front of the group. "Ah, there you are, Ouji, Akise! I've been looking for you two! I need you both to start making the Sakura Mochi!" she ordered. Both boys saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!" they replied in unison. "Great! Now Hino, Nonosaka!" the president turned her attention to Hinata and Mao as Akise and Kousaka walked off. "Yes, Ma'am?" The girls asked in unison. "Since you are both ready, please stand outside the school gate and hand out this fliers!" she said, handing Hinata a large stack of fliers describing the Gender-bent Cafe and which classroom it was in. "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" they replied, saluting her as well. "Wonderful! Now, Amano-kun!" said the class president. She looked at Yuki and her entire face turned bright red. "Yes M-ma'am?" asked Yuki, as if he were a bit frighten. "A-Amano-k-kun... your assignment is t-to walk around the building carrying an sign a-advertising our class's C-c-cafe until the actual festival begins. Then, you will hurry b-back and either s-serve people or play games with them. O-okay?" she stammered. But who could blame her? Yuki was the cutest thing any of them had ever seen! Yuki smiled and saluted her playfully. "Yes, Ma'am!" A girl handed Yuki the sign that read: "Come see Class 2C's Gender-bent Cafe! Featuring boys in maid costumes! A must see event!" Yuki walked out of the room, carrying the sign, smiling. When Yuki was out of view, the class president's knees collapsed and she blushed heavily covering her face. "So cute.."

Akise watched Yuki walk down the hall, attracting some attention he wished his beloved Yuki didn't gain. A boy approached and stopped him roughly. "Hey, babe. Which class are you in? _I'll_ come visit your Maid Cafe if _you'll _come visit my place later," he said, oblivious to Akise's watchful glare. "Umm.." said Yuki, looking away, embarrassed. He tried to think of a way to tell this guy that he was a boy. "Hey now, no need for words. Let me make a woman of out you," he said, inching closer to Yuki's face. _I guess he can't take the hint that my sign is giving him about me being a boy!_ "Umm, that may be hard for you..." said Yuki. The boy was way too close, and kept getting closer each time Yuki inched away. "Why's that, babe?" he asked. "Well, it may be, for starters, because I'm a boy," Yuki said, followed by nervous laughter. The boy laughed. "You're funny. So, what class did you say you're from again?" Yuki was growing irritated. He was about to tell this guy off when he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Class 2C, and we're hosting the_ Gender-bent Cafe_." Yuki turned around to see a very pissed Akise, glaring at the guy. "Akise-kun!" said Yuki, shocked. Akise looked down at Yuki and smirked. "Didn't get very far, did you? You know, you were _supposed_ to walk around the school, _not_ down the hall." "S-sorry." mumbled Yuki, blushing. The boy spoke up.

_"_What do mean the_ Gender-Bent Cafe? _She's dressed as a maid! Isn't she in your class?" he pointed an accusing finger at Yuki. Akise put an arm around Yuki. "That's because this darling little maid right here," he said,grinning and poking Yuki's face. "Is a _boy_." "What!? Man, screw you guys and your stupid cafe! Right up the ass!" yelled the boy, walking away. "Didn't plan on it!" called Akise smirking. Akise then turned his attention to Yuki, who looked upset. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Akise worriedly. "Did that guy hurt you?" His eyes intensified. "Did he _touch_ you?" Akise honestly would've chased down that dude and ripped his fingers off one by one, only to shove them down that guy's throat. "Eh? No,no. It's not that! It's just.." Yuki turned away from Akise's piercing eyes. His blush darkened. "What is it?" asked Akise. Now, he feared that Yuki would say he was tired of his overly protective nature and ask he stay away. "I... feel terrible that you always have to save me. I'm so useless. Your're too kind to me, Akise-kun!" said Yuki, tears forming in his big, blue eyes. Akise felt terrible to be relieved at Yuki's words. Akise smiled. "Oh, Yukiteru-kun," Akise sighed, patting Yuki affectionately on the head. "If only you knew how many times you've saved me." "Wait... what?" asked a confused Yuki. Akise smiled. "Nothing!~ And, Yuki, I save you because you're my friend, not because I want you to feel like you're useless. Because you're not. Nobody's useless! Now let's go back to the classroom. Okay?" Yuki looked up at Akise and smiled. "Okay."

"Hmm? Eh?! Amano-kun?! You're not supposed to be back for another five minutes!" said the class president, a bit angry. Akise spoke up for Yuki. "I don't think Yuki should leave the classroom." The president smirked. "Oh? Jealous? Do you not want to shared Amano-kun cuteness with the world?" Akise blushed a little. Yuki looked surprised. "Eh?! C-class President, please d-don't say such embarrassing things!" She smiled and waved her hand. "Sorry, sorry. But I was only guessing, Amano-kun." It isn't like that, president!" said Akise firmly. "Yukiteru-kun made it to the middle of the hall before some creepy dude stopped him and persistently asked him for a date!" The president blinked and looked over at Yuki. "Is-is this true, Amano-kun?" Yuki's face turned red and looked away, but he nodded twice. "I see.." she responded gravely. She gave a forced smile. "W-well, how about you stay in here for the next..." she checked her watch. "three minutes and get ready. This is going to be a long day, so be prepared for anything and expect the unexpected. Got it?" Yuki nodded. "Awesome. Now... Hmmm... I guess you can go and talk until the festival begins." Akise and Yuki saluted her. "Yes Ma'am!"

**Sooo... I had planned on making this the last chapter, but I didn't want it to end just yet. I know this chapter really sucked and was totally lame but I wanted Akise to do something like this, but I know that is no excuse for a crappy chapter, And I apologize. *preforms Dogeza for readers* So I added some semi-fluff to make up for it. Please look forward to the next chapter and review. Thank you! *bows politely***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Enjoy!~**

Yuki walked aimlessly around the room, looking at the decorations, while being gawked at by the rest of the class. Hell, even Akise couldn't stop watching Yuki. The way his face lit up at even the smallest of details. It was so cute! Yuki would occasionally look up, beaming. "Akise-kun! Look at the window sill!" shouted Yuki, pointing. "They even put little plastic hearts in the garland boarder! Isn't that adorable?" Akise walked toward Yuki and the window sill. "Oh, yes. Just darling," stated Akise grinning. Yuki smiled brightly. Suddenly, a bell chimed loudly. "Oh! That's our cue, everyone!" yelled the class president excitedly. She clapped her hands together loudly and authoritatively. "Stand at the door and wait for the customers!" Yuki watched Hinata and Mao rush to his side near the door. When the door opened, everyone politely said, "Welcome!"

Instantly, people were bursting in, while others were anxiously standing outside class 2C's door, waiting patiently to get in. Yuki began waiting tables, (mostly fangirl tables), while Akise kept a watchful eye on him from the cut-off kitchen area. "Yuki-san!" cried a girl, waving her hand for her table. "Will you play a game with us?" "Game?" asked Yuki. "Yep!" answered her friend. "It's a game that everyone in the class plays, if everyone agrees, of course." "How do you play?" asked Yuki, growing a little nervous. Who knew what kind of game it was? Yuki shivered a bit. "Well, it's kinda like Truth or Dare, but without dares, and if you _don't_ tell the honest truth, there will be a punishment.~" Yuki gulped. "W-what kind of p-punishment?" "Dunno. That's for the class to decide." stated one of the girls in a matter-of-fact tone. Yuki considered the idea. He was truthful. He had nothing to hide. And, besides, if if he did have to lie, the punishment can't be too bad. After all, they were at school! "Well, I suppose it could be fun.." Yuki started. "Awesome!" cried the two girls, high-fiving each other. "Excuse me, Class President!~" said one of the girls loudly. "Yuki-san agreed to play!" The president turned to face their direction "Really? He's the first!"

She ran to the front of the class. "Attention, everybody! Amano-kun is our first server to agree to the "Truthful Server" game! If you have any ideas for the punishment after each lie, please speak up!" A few people raised their hands, but they all shouted the same thing aloud about the same time. "STRIP!" Akise jumped and looked through the curtain to see the class president chuckling and writing "Strip" on the board. He glanced back at the food. He was way ahead of everyone else, so he walked from behind the curtain and walked calmly up to Yuki. At least, he hoped he looked composed. He was freaking out! He didn't want Yuki to strip in front of anyone! "Yukiteru-kun!" said Akise, grabbing Yuki's shoulder. "What did you agree to?" Yuki turned around on his heels to look at Akise. "A-a game..." he mumbled, trembling a bit with a small smile. Akise gave Yuki a look that calmed him immediately. Yuki blushed at Akise's beautiful, gentle smile. "Just say you won't strip," Akise stated. "Akise-kun... I don't think they're serious. They can't be. This is a school! They can't make me strip. Not really." Akise gave Yuki a worried look. "And if I have to strip, it won't be a big deal. I'm wearing shorts and an undershirt under this dress." Akise gave a light, playful laugh. "Well... I suppose if you're okay with it... Then I guess I'll have to be as well. But if it starts to go too far, call for me. I'll be just over in the kitchen area. Okay?" Yuki nodded. "Yeah. And, thanks, Akise-kun! You're the greatest!" Akise blushed, hoping Yuki couldn't see it.

"Ahem!" said the class president from behind Yuki. Akise turned around. "Yes, ma'am?" he asked, playfully saluting her. "If you're done discussing the game like it's a matter of life or death, we would like to begin!" Akise gave a small laugh. "Right, right. I'll just go back to the kitchen area." The president waved her hand at him. Akise waved to her, then to Yuki. "Later," Akise said smoothly, with a wink. Yuki blushed heavily, but the president paid it no mind. "Alright!" she said leading Yuki to the front of the classroom. She put bracelet of some kind around his wrist. Yuki realized it was connected to a small machine by a curly wire cord. _An actual lie detector!? Are you kidding me?!_ he thought. "Let the game begin!" shouted the class president. Everyone applauded but the our heroes. _This is going to be hell..._

**Sorry for the shortness... and the wait. I lost my laptop charger and just found it today! I hope you're looking for to the next chapter! Maybe it will be the last. But. then again, THIS was supposed to be the last chapter... Anyway! Please review and continue to read! :D**

**P.S. If there are any mistakes, I 'm sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7 (Finale!)

** Chapter 7! Enjoy!~**

Hinata spoke up. "Class president," she began. "Don't you think it would be a little much if Amano _strips_? I mean, this is a _school_. He can't just be running around _naked!_" The class president smirked. "Then you'd better hope for this boy to tell the truth, because if he doesn't, that may just be what happens." Hinata's expression grew fierce. "Now wait just a sec-" "Hinata," interrupted Yuki softly. She looked at him surprised. "It's okay. Really. It's my fault. I'll play fair and square. After all, I don't have anything to hide, so there's no reason to lie, right?" "Amano.. But.." said Hinata. "It's alright, Hinata. Okay?" he said smiling. Hinata looked away with a frustrated look on her face. Then looked to him again. "...Alright. Fine. Just be careful about your answers, 'kay?" Yuki smiled and nodded. "Now," said the class president. "We can finally start." Yuki gulped. "Alright, then. What's the first question?" She looked Yuki straight in the eye, "Question number 1: Would you rather date a somewhat attractive, rude girl who is _not_ in love with you, or a good-looking gentleman who _is_ in love with you?"

Yuki's pupils shrunk. He began to shake and was blushing heavily. "W-wha!? I c-can't answer _that _kind of question!" Akise peered into the room though the curtain. His heart began beating faster. What could his darling Yuki's answer be? He stared at Yuki intently. "Just answer the question, Amano-kun. You know that we won't think less of you for answer. In fact, you probably know what answer we want you pick. Just say it so we can go to the next question." stated the class president excitedly. Yuki's blush only deepened. "U-um... that is... I-I choose... the g-...girl..." he mumbled. "Awwwwwwww!~" cried the customers disappointed. "Well, let's see if it's a lie or not." said the class president. "Nonosaka-san! Please come check the results!" Mao looked at the class president, "...Y-yes, Ma'am!" she saluted the president and rushed the lie detector beside Yuki. Mao read the results. She blushed. "...I-it's a lie..." Gasps could be heard down the hall from class 2C. The customers grew excited. "That's so cute!" cried some. "I hope he's single." "Dat ass." Yuki grew flustered. He tried to say something, anything to make himself feel less embarrassed. He was a boy. Boys were expected to only like girls... right? Thoughts of Akise filled Yuki's head before he shook his head, disregarding it and remembering the game he was playing at the moment.

"Okay!" yelled the class president. "I'm only allowed to ask one more question just in case another server would like to play. But..." she said turning to Yuki. "First, you have to remove that apron of yours. Rules, remember?" Yuki stared at the president before realization hit him like a bullet. He almost fell over. But, silently accepted his punishment. He reached behind his back and realized he couldn't reach the bow holding the apron on him. "Ummm..." he began, blushing. "I... can't r-reach it..." The class president giggled. "Alright, Amano-kun." she said sweetly. She cleared her throat. "AKISE! Come undo Amano-kun's apron!" Akise nearly squealed with joy as he rush to Yuki's side. His fingers trembled as he slowly took the apron off his beloved. When his was done, he handed the apron to the class president and began walking back to the kitchen area. "Wait," she said. "Stay up here. I'll just need you to undo Amano-kun's buttons and zippers for the next questions, okay?" Akise blushed, but smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." Yuki just stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do while all of this was going on. "Okay! Question number 2: Would you rather let Akise kiss you right here, right now, or let a random yaoi fangirl draw, accurately, a successful online yaoi comic book series about you and Akise?"

Yuki's jaw dropped. He tried to think of an answer that wouldn't cause Akise any trouble, because he knew that class president could make both of those happen. He looked up at Akise, who was covering a portion of his face with his hand. Yuki felt awful. Now his friends were being dragged into this mess. The boy tried to think of a way around it. Maybe if he calmly replied "comic book", the lie detector wouldn't say he was lying! Yuki inhaled deeply. "Comic book." he answered with a poker face. "That way, we are both not physically affected." Yuki explained sternly. Akise peered over to Yuki between the gap in his fingers. Everyone watched as Mao read the results to herself. "...um.." The class president sped walked up to Mao and grabbed the results gently from her hands. She read the results herself. "Lie." she smirked. Yuki grew more scarlet than even the reddest of apples. Akise looked relieved. "Alright, Akise, start unbuttoning his top. We don't have all day." Akise felt ashamed. He was following orders so dutifully for a different reason than everyone else:he didn't fear her, he liked the orders. Yuki's bare flesh felt so warm even after Akise had unbuttoned the entire top. _Thank God it's a two-piece!_ he thought, gently putting his hands on Yuki's shoulders and pushing the top's puffy sleeves down the boy's slender arm. Many girls screamed and had terrible nosebleeds once that pesky top was off. Some even had to go to the Nurse's office!

Yuki turned to face Akise. He blushed and hung his head. "I'm sorry." Akise looked at Yuki dazed and confused. "Why?" he asked, grabbing Yuki's chin and tilting his cute little face up. "Because, it's my fault you have to do weird things." Yuki was blushing heavily, Akise was beginning to wonder if that blood that rose to his cheeks just stayed there. Akise brought his face closer to Yuki's. "Hey. Don't forget; I'd do anything in the world for you." Akise couldn't believe he was basically confessing his love for a shirtless Yuki in front of a bunch of teenage girls. "Why, though? Why put yourself through Hell just for me?" asked Yuki, with tears in his eyes. _Ah, don't look at me that way. With those captivating blue eyes! I might do something you may hate and I will regret! _thought Akise."Because... My feelings for you are undying, unchanging, forever and ever." Yuki stared at him confused. "What?" Akise smiled. "I'm... not very good with my words. Let's try that again." Akise grabbed Yuki's bare shoulders and brought him even closer. There was about an inch gap between them."Akise-kun..?" The girls gasped gleefully. "Yuki-kun..." With that, the gap was closed, and Akise had pressed his lips against Yuki's. The customers, flustered, began quickly leaving, feeling more awkward than they had thought they would. "L-let's go check out some of the o-other classes." studdered Mao, grabbing Hinata's and the president's arms. They didn't speak, but couldn't take their eyes of Yuki and Akise as they left the two boys alone in the classroom.

Akise finally released Yuki's lips. Yuki stood there for a moment panting, making Akise feel... like he wanted more than just a long, forced kiss. He blushed. What would Yuki think of him now? Would he call him a pervert, for kissing him shirtless? Or would he simply ignore Akise? The possibilities seemed endless. Yuki brought one, (of five), fanned out fingers to his own, pretty pink lips. "You... kissed me.." Akise smiled nervously. Yuki looked Akise directly in the eyes with a worried look on his face. "D-does that make me your b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend now..?" Akise's eyes widen. He was honestly expecting Yuki to hate him now. He smiled. "That depends on if you feel the same way about me as I do for you." Yuki blush grew even darker. "I-I think so.." "Then, I suppose this makes us whatever you want." "What do you think you are?" asked Yuki. "Happy." Akise stated almost immediately, with his usual bright smile. "Then, we're b-both happy..?" Akise grabbed Yuki's face and smiled even wider. "You're so cute." He said, bringing his lips to Yuki's once more.

The End

**Sorry if this isn't the ending wanted. I wanted to write something like this, but it's kind of hard to write down the exact scene you see in your head, you know? Anyway, if you have an idea for an alternate ending you want, you're more than welcome to write and publish it. So long as you send me a link and give me some of that sweet, sweet credit, that is. I'm not every good at ending things, so I hope this was satisfying. Thank you for reading! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Thank you for your reviews! I hope I can write another story soon!**

** - XxRosesxBloomingxX :)**


End file.
